1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a network and a network interface, and a method for operating a network for distributing streaming data, in particular multimedia data and related services.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For modern networks that are capable of multimedia applications and have a plurality of different subscribers, particularly in vehicles or buildings, users are increasingly demanding plug-and-play facilities. This means that different multimedia instruments should be capable of being connected to a bus system in a simple manner, i.e. without any further intervention on the part of the user being necessary. Furthermore, even future instruments having facilities that today are not yet known must be capable of being connected to the bus system
In WO 01/56297 a distribution system for satellite television signals via a radio network (wireless LAN) is described. A set-top box connected to a satellite antenna has a respective demodulator for each connected television receiver. This demodulator converts the signals, received by the satellite, of a television channel selected by the television receiver to digital data, and transmits them to the television receiver. With this point-to-point communication, the television receiver can directly control the assigned demodulator of the set-top box, and then receive therefrom the corresponding television program. A defined bandwidth requirement of the network results from the given number of television receivers.
However, only as many television receivers may be connected to the set-top box as it has demodulators. Therefore narrow limitations are imposed upon an extension of the system. An extension with extraneous instruments, as for example a DVD player, is not possible. Similarly, no future multimedia instruments can be connected to the bus system.